A Quiet Day?
by AK1028
Summary: Many people wondered how the Chosen One of the Fairies, Timmy Turner, and the son of the Champion of the Wumpa Isle League, Phillip O'Connell, first met. This story, of course, tells all. Was there trouble involved? Find out! Just a one shot here. Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!


**A Quiet Day?**

This is the story of how Timmy and Phillip first met. We start off in an unlikely place - Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: (Foop is there.) Now, my son. Hopefully you learn your lesson not to tango with Poof or Turner. They are both too devious.

Foop: Oh, father. Don't you know me by now? I want to crush Poof and Turner and then sprinkle what is left of them far away so no one can find them.

Anti-Wanda: Awww, our baby is all grown up. Just be glad he didn't challenge you know who.

Foop: Who you-know-who?

Anti-Wanda: Nacey O'Connell and Anna Smith, duh.

Anti-Cosmo: Oh, Anti-Wanda, I do love you so but you are such a twit. I didn't want Foop to know about them!

Foop: Why, father?

Anti-Wanda: Well…

Anti-Cosmo: (He covers her mouth.) Allow me, my dearest. Foop, as you know, we are magical creatures. We grant wishes to anyone who is evil-the opposite of the fairies.

Foop: Yes, father. I know that.

Anti-Cosmo: But, what you do not know is that there are magical beings as well. They are very powerful and people who should not trifled with. Is that clear?

Foop: You're scared of them?

Anti-Cosmo: (He un-covers Anti-Wanda's mouth.) Of course not it's just their power exceeds our own. They don't grant wishes but we can grant theirs. Anyway, we better get plotting.

(Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda anti-poof out.)

Foop: (He anti-poofs in Anti-Jorgen.) Anti-Jorgen, what do you know about Nacey O'Connell and Anna Smith?

Anti-Jorgen: First of all, they are the same person. Nacey O'Connell is an inter-dimensional hero and a magical being.

Foop: You mean that she's not from this dimension?

Anti-Jorgen: Nope, that's why we created her alter-ego, Anna Smith to seem like she did. She lives on N. Sanity Isle with her husband, her daughter and her family, her brother and his family, and her son.

Foop: You mean that there are more of them?

Anti-Jorgen: Yes. What is all about?

Foop: Nothing important. You may go. (Anti-Jorgen anti-poofs out.) Why are you afraid of her father? Hm….

(Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Timmy is hanging with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.)

* * *

Wanda: I'm really excited to meet Phillip the day after tomorrow.

Cosmo: (He brings out a nickel.) Uh, Phillip is right here. Say hi, Phillip!

Poof: Poof?

Timmy: I know. But, I find it odd that our birthdays are ten days apart. I didn't meet him in the Dark Void, either.

Wanda: No one did-that's why this is a big coming out party for him.

Cosmo: (He's waving the nickel around.) Hello, Phillip is right here!

Poof: Poof?

Timmy: (His phone rings. He answers.) Hello?

Foop: (his voice is disguised as Jorgen's.) Turner, I've been captured by the Anti-Fairies! Help!

Timmy: (_"Jorgen"_ hangs up.) Uh, guys. Jorgen just called me. Apparently, the Anti-Fairies captured him.

Wanda: What? But, I didn't feel a disturbance in the fairy force.

Cosmo: We better find out what's going on.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Timmy: Guys, I wish we were in Anti-Fairy World!

Wanda and Cosmo: You got it!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(They poof to Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop are waiting for something. Timmy, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poof in.)

* * *

Anti-Cosmo: Hello, Turner. I'm sure you liked Foop's impression of Jorgen.

Timmy: So, this is a trap!

Anti-Wanda: Yup and we're going to win this time.

Cosmo: Oh, yeah? How?

(Foop traps Wanda and Cosmo in a butterfly net.)

Wanda: You had to ask.

Poof: Ma-ma, da-da?

Foop: Surrender Poof and I'll spare your god brother.

Timmy: Poof, quick, I wish I had a pen and paper!

(Poof makes a piece of paper and a pen appears.)

Anti-Cosmo: Are you making your will, Turner?

Timmy: Not even close, Anti-Cosmo. (He gives the note to Poof.) Now, Poof you listen to me and don't question me. I wish you were on N. Sanity Isle!

Poof: Poof?

Timmy: Go!

(Poof, tears in his eyes, poofs away.)

Anti-Cosmo: Why did you let him do that, Foop?

Timmy: Yeah, why did you let me do that?

Foop: (He uses his bottle to lift Timmy up.) To bring forth Nacey O'Connell and prove that I'm not scare of her or any of her friends. Now, (he opens a porthole to the time stream) to get rid of you.

(Foop throws Timmy into the time stream.)

Wanda and Cosmo: Timmy!

Anti-Cosmo: Foop, you've gone mad! You've got no idea what you are getting us into! If Nacey finds Poof, we're going to be in big trouble!

Foop: I'm not afraid of a magical being.

(Meanwhile, on the island, late at night, Phillip is sound asleep – face towards the wall. Poof appears.)

* * *

Poof: (He sees Phillip.) Timmy!

(Poof giggles and makes a fishbowl appear. He, then, disguises himself as a goldfish and falls asleep. It becomes morning. Phillip gets up and changes.)

Phillip: (He sees the fishbowl.) What the-? What's a fishbowl doing here?

Poof: (He appears in front of him.) Poof, poof!

Phillip: (He's very surprised.) An f-fairy b-baby?

(Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Henry is making coffee. Selma leaves-roller skating. Nacey is reading and Phillip come in-Poof behind his back.)

Henry: Morning, sport.

Phillip: Ah, mom. (He shows them Poof.) This fairy baby was in my bedroom.

Poof: Nacey!

Nacey: (She gasps and puts down her book.) Poof, what on earth are you doing here? (She sees the note and takes it.) What's this?

(Jorgen poofs in.)

Jorgen: Sorry to disturb at home, Nance but have you seen… (He sees Poof and Phillip.) Turner and Poof, boy I'm glad to see you two safe and sound!

Henry: No, Jorgen. That's not Timmy, that's our son, Phillip.

Phillip: Ah, who is this?

Jorgen: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jorgen Von Strangle-toughest fairy in the universe. I met your father when we were in the Dark Void. What is Poof doing here?

Nacey: Search me but this note may tell all. (She opens up the note and reads it aloud.) _"Dear Nacey, Foop has returned to Anti-Fairy World to work with his father and mother once again. He has Cosmo and Wanda under a butterfly net. I don't care what he does to me but I am concern about Poof. So, I wished him to N. Sanity Isle and I hope you can use his power to free Cosmo and Wanda. If I go down, at least I'll know that my last thoughts were of them. Thank you for everything, Timmy."_(She stops reading and she has a tear in her eye.) Timmy did it again.

Henry: Again? You mean that this has happened before?

Jorgen: You haven't told them yet?

Nacey: No, not yet. I think its best we save Cosmo and Wanda first.

Poof: Da-da and ma-ma!

Phillip: Hm, maybe. Jorgen, how dumb witted is Cosmo?

Jorgen: On a scale of one to ten, he won't be measured.

Phillip: Do you think if you disguise me as Timmy that he'll by it?

Nacey: Oh, most defiantly. If we can disguise Phillip as Timmy, we can cause mass confusion.

Henry: Works for me! Jorgen, I wish Phillip would look like Timmy!

(Jorgen poofs up the wish and Phillip looks like Timmy.)

Poof: Timmy! (He gives Phillip a hug. Phillip hugs him back. He lets go. He looks at Phillip shakes head. He changes him back for a mere second and then back to Timmy.) Phillip!

Nacey: I think Poof finally knows the difference. Phillip, make a wish and wish us to Fairy World!

Jorgen: Remember, you must put yourself in the mind set of Turner.

Henry: Think this will work?

Phillip: One way to find out. (He takes a deep breath and lets it out.) I wish we were all in Fairy World!

Poof: Poof, poof!

(Poof shakes his rattle and poofs them to Fairy World. Meanwhile, in Fairy World, all of the fairies are floating around. Phillip - as Timmy, Nacey, Henry, Poof, and Jorgen poof in.)

* * *

Phillip: Did it work? Are we in Fairy World?

Nacey: Does that look like Yankees stadium? Of course we're in Fairy World. (Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Juandissimo, and Binky come over.) Fairy alert. Follow my lead. Hi, guys! I want to you to re-meet my husband, Henry. Henry, (she points to Tooth Fairy) this is the Tooth Fairy, Jorgen's wife. (She points to Cupid.) This is Cupid, the god of love. (She then points to Juandissimo.) This is Juandissimo, Wanda's ex. (She points to Binky.) And this is Binky, Jorgen's assistant.

Tooth Fairy: A pleasure.

Cupid: We've met but it is nice to meet you again, Henry. When do we meet that son of yours?

Juandissimo: I bet he is sexy. Like me. (He rips his shirt.) I never get tired of that.

Binky: (He sighs.) Well, we do. (He sees Phillip as Timmy.) Hi, Timmy! Well, we better get going. Let us know when Phillip gets here.

(They all leave.)

Jorgen: Brilliant work, Nance. Now, let's save Cosmo and Wanda.

Poof: Yay!

(They head for Anti-Fairy World. Foop is there, waiting for something. Nacey comes in with Poof.)

* * *

Foop: Ah, you must be Nacey O'Connell.

Nacey: Guilty as charged. I believe you know my little fairy friend.

Poof: Poof.

Nacey: Where are Cosmo and Wanda?

Foop: (He claps. A door swings open and reveals Cosmo and Wanda in a butterfly net. In another net are Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda.) Any more questions?

Poof: Da-da! Ma-ma!

Cosmo: Poof, please tell me that you and Nacey aren't alone!

Anti-Cosmo: No, they're here alone because they like it. Of course they are alone!

Wanda: Nance, Foop sent Timmy into the time stream!

Anti-Wanda: It was all sparkly!

Henry: (He, Jorgen, and Phillip - still as Timmy are in a corridor.) Foop threw Timmy into the time stream? You better get him. We'll stale diaper brain with a distraction of our own.

Jorgen: Right. Be careful, Phillip.

Phillip: I can handle it. (Henry and he come over.) Hey, Foop - miss me?

Foop, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda: Turner?

Wanda and Cosmo: Timmy!

Foop: Impossible!

Henry: Actually not. See, when Poof arrived on N. Sanity Isle, we read Timmy's note and went into the time stream to save him.

Anti-Cosmo: I told you so!

Nacey: Now, surrender Foop and we'll go easy on you.

Foop: I rather not. I rather crush Turner and Poof with my own two hands.

Henry: (He whispers to Phillip.) Wow, he really dislikes Timmy.

Phillip: You're not going to get me, Foop. Poof, I wish Foop, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda was back in Abracatraz!

Poof: Poof, poof! (He shakes his rattle and poofs them out. Henry frees Wanda and Cosmo. He shakes his rattle again and changes Phillip back to normal. He hugs Phillip.) Phillip!

Cosmo: You're Phillip?

Wanda: Then, where's Timmy?

(Jorgen poofs in with Timmy.)

Timmy: Right here.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: Timmy!

(The four of them hug. They break out of the hug and Phillip comes over to Timmy.)

Timmy: (He sees Phillip.) Whoa. Who are you?

Phillip: I'm Phillip O'Connell. It's nice to meet you, Timmy Turner.

(They shake hands.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
